Shuichi's Love Story
by xxlinamariexx
Summary: Shuichi Minamino is a regular girly boy trying to find something unordinary in his ordinary life.When he meets a girl she ends up placing a curse on him to have complecated love problems.Mostly humor.Join Shuichi through test and trials.SY YusS HS SxOCyao
1. Chapter 1 Ordinary Mourning

A/N: Hey Guys this is the author. Hope you enjoy the ficcy. Remember to review so I can make sure you like the story before i continue on. This Chappy is a little bit short and pointless but it gives you and idea of what Shuichi's life is like. If you have any questions or concerns just state them and I'll be happy to reply. And bair with the typos please my typing sucks.

Rating: T (to be on the safe side)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters besides Hai. I made him up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.1

Red hair fell over the pillow like a blanket. It sparkled as the sun began to rise and every inch of the room began to light up. Movement could be seen form under the blankets and soft moans were heard. The sight was beautiful and any one who was there would want to run their hands through the soft hair that was visible. Birds were chirping from outside the window indicating another beautiful day. Wind blew the curtains and made the scene breath taking.

"RING RING"

"Mmmph."

"RING RING"

" No.. let me sleep," the person whined.

"RING RING"

"Please?"

"RING RING"

"Fine!" Shuichi threw the blankets from over his head and squinted as the sunlight hit his sleepy green eyes. He looked over at the alarm clock as it rung again persistantly. It was obvias who was going to win this battle. He sighed in defeat and threw is legs over the side. He glanced at the alarm clock again and pushed the botton to stop the annoying sound that had woken him up for the past 6 months.

"Seven o'clock," he muttered, "that's way to early to be getting up. Stupid clock."

The redhead got up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Another day, another ordinary, nothing-unsual-ever- happens day. The same schedule as yesterday, and the day befoe that, and the day before that, and the day before that...

Shuichi groaned. All his life he secretly wished something interesting would happen. Everything was so ordinary. He lived in a ordinary house, with an ordinary family, in an ordinary town. He went to an ordinary school, with ordinary friends, and ordinary teachers. He made straight A's and worked an ordinary job. He drove an ordinary beat-up blue convertable, that had it's ordinary moments where it hated him and wouldn't start. Then he would have to take an ordinary bus and use it to go to and from places so ordinarily. He swore if he heard ordinary one more time, the person who spoke the word would have and ordinary foot up his ordinary ass.

With his anger toward his clock diminishing, Shuichi gathered his close and headed to the shower. He opened the door and closed it, and locked it so he kneew no little brother's would try to come in and disturb him. He turned on the water and set it to the right temperature. He stripped off his sweaty pajamas and hopped in under the steaming stream of water and lathered himself.

Knock, knock.

"Shuichi can I go to the bathroom?" said a muffled voice from the other side of the door.

Shuichi groaned, the one thing this bathroom needed to be equiped with was a silencing charm. "Kokota, I just got in here!"

"But I need to go bad!" the young voice said innocently.

"There is another batheroom down stairs if you haven't discovered that on you own yet," he yelled back rinsing the soap from his hair.

"But I don't think I can make it!"

The red head rolled his eyes, "Hold on!"

"Ok... Hurry!"

"Jeez Kokota!"

He quickly rinsed his body off for any remaining soap and turned the knobs till the water had stopped. He grabbed his towel from the rack and dried himself off and threw it around himself. Opening the door Shuchi fround a little boy squirming as if he had a colony of ants in his pants and he was trying to shake them out. The little boy was about a half of a foot shorter than Shuichi with brown hair and wide brown eyes. Even though they were brothers they looked nothing alike. Kokota looked up at him intentivly.

"Hurry up," Shuichi sighed, it was hard to stay mad at him.

"Thank you!!," the young one said and rushed passed Shuichi and slammed the door.

"Kokota how many times have I told you not to slam that door!" his mother, Shoiri, yelled from the kitchen downstairs.

"Sorry!" Kokota screamed from the other side.

"You better be squirt," came a droned voice from behind Shuichi. Shuichi turned around to see his older brother, watching the scene while munching on a pop-tart. He looked just like Kokota jus taller and with shaggy hair.

"Mourning Hai," Shuichi said casually and turned around.

"Mourning," said his brother, "What are you doing in a towel?"

Shuichi rolled his eyes once his again, was his brother mental, or just stupid?

"Gee, I dunno, my hair is we for nothin'," said the younger one sarcastically.

"It was just a question, jeesh!" Hai said in defense holdin up both his hands in front of him, "Someone woke up on the rong side of the hair solone this mourning."

Shuichi turned his head and shot his brother a glare. It wasn't his fault he was more feminine than he should be. He was actually told that he looked better than half of the cheerleaders at his school. Which, of coarse, made them all jelous. He was the only one "out-of-the-ordinary" in his ordinary life. And this made him pride himself more. Shuichi wasn't a rebel but he liked the fact that he was indifferent campared to everyone else. PLus the fact he was gay. But don't tell his fanclub that. He snickered at that thought.

"First, my brother is parading around the house almost nude, and now he is laughing like a maniac with nothing to laugh at," Hai grinned, "When will they finally put you in the nut house?"

"Hai will you get out of here?!" Shuichi yelled getting fed up with his brothes tactics, "Your so annoying."

"Aw, poor itty bitty Shuichi is getting annoyed," his brother teased, "Don't worry, I heard that Shea-Lynn Botique is giving out free manicures down the street."

"Your the fruit cake if you know what a manicure is," he shot back.

"Oww, that hurt," said Hai clutching his chest in fake injury. Shuichi rolled his eyes.

Kokota opened up the door just in time to stop the little bickering going on between his brothers, "All done!"

"Thank God!" said Shuichi exasperated. He brushed past his little brother quickly so he could get away from his older one before bickering turned int to worse.

"Don't doll yourself too much in there Princess!" yelled Hai after him.

Shuichi shot him one last death glare and shut the door. He threw off the towl and started geting dress. He decided he was going to dress more girly today. He had baggy blue jeans that fitted him in the thighs and hips, he through on a blue cami, with a grey fitted shirt over it and rapped a big blue and pink belt around his waste that tilted to one side and had strips that dangles. He brushed his hair and blow dried it. After he was finished he ran downstairs to eat and checked the clock. It was 7:30, school diidn't start until 8:20.

"Mourning hunny," his mom said with a smile from the sink. She was the only one that looked like him. She had brown hair and the same bright green eyes that sparkled when ever she smiled.

"Mourning mom," Shuichi said and placed a kiss on her cheek, "What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs, bacon, and cantalope! I got hte cantalope on sale at thw food store! Can you believe it?! Only a $1.99 each!" Shoiri said with glee.

"Wow a real bargain," Shuichi laughed and made his plate. He sat down at the table and ate his breakfast. His mother was such a health freak. She always told him that breakfast was the most important meal of the day and getting all that nutrition in the mourning was why he was so smart. She had a heart attack one day because he had skipped that meal. He had tried to explain to her that he had got a late start and he couldn't have ate breakfast if he wanted to make it on time. But she found that as not a very good explanation and got him that dreaded alarm clock that woke him up way too early now. His mother was a comic in her own way.

"Where's dad?" Shuichi asked while chomping on his bacon.

"He went to work early today," his mother sighed, "That man, I swear he works too hard."

"Ah," Shuichi said, "Dad just cares about what he is doing."

"But he still she at least stay home late enough to kiss his kids goodbye," his mother argued, "That boss of his is going to over work him one day. He has had five clients to deal with this week. Five!"

"He's a lawyer that's good," Shuichi said trying to stick up for his father, "He works commission."

"I know but it still bugs me," Shoiri said exaperated.

"At least he is home for dinner every night," Shuichi said as he swallowed his last bit of cantalope.

"Yea, yea, yea," his mom said teasingly.

Shuichi laugh and kissed his mom on the cheak again, "I'm heading out."

"Why so early? It's only 7:45," Shoiri asked.

"I know but Botan said we had something important to do with the paper," Ahuichi said.

"Alright but while your heading out so early can you drop your brother off?"

"Yea sure,:" Shuichi never minded doing a favor for his mother.

Shuichi grabbed his backpack and yelled up to Kokota, "Kokota let's go! I'm dropping you off!"

"Alright, hold on!" his little brother said. A few minutes later the little boy ran down the stairs clutching his spiderman backpack, "All ready!!"

"Good lets get going," Shuichi said as he grabbed his keys.

"Don't forget yuor lunch Kokota!" Shoiri yelled holding out a Spongebob lunch box, "Don't wnat you going hungry."

"Thanks Mom!" the little boy said as his mother kissed him on his head, "Bye!"

"Bye you two, have a good day at school. Drive safely!" Shiori yelled after them.

"I will. Love you!" Shuichi shut the door behind him and headed towards his car in the driveway.

"C'mon Shui, hurry!" Kokota said enthustiasticaly running towards the car.

"Alright, alright! Hold your hourses!" Shuichi said finding his key. He opened up the passenger side door for his little brother and walked around the car and got in.

"Seatbelts!" he said as he put his on. He made sure his brother had his on and backed out of the driveway.


	2. Chapter 2 Bizzare People

The school wasn't that far, what was all of 2 minutes away. He stopped infront and let his brother out and waved him off. He waited for a couple minutes and drove off. He checked the clock. 7:59. Botan was giong to kill him for being late. Shuichi drove into the student parking lot and found a spot closest to the door and ran. He went threw the doors and looked for the newspaper room. He found and as he walked inside the room a pissed off looking blue haired girl.

"Where were you?" she asked flatly.

"Botan look.." he started.

"Shuichi shut up. Where were you?!" she said looking more pisssed off.

"I had to drop my brother off at school!" he explained.

"Brother shmother! Do you know what time it is?!" She hollered and pointed to the clock which was sitting conveniently on the wall, "8:05!!"

"I'm only five minutes late!" he argued. She was so dramatic.

"Only five minutes? ONLY FIVE MINUTES?!" That's it she snapped, Shuichi thought, "That's five prescious minutes we could have been discussing on a topic for the tomarrow's front page!"

Shuichi rolled his eyes, "Really Botan, I know your trying to nag the spot for principle's assistant and all but is it really nessecary to go besurk on us?"

Botan gaped at him. How rude was that? Everyone in the room snickered, including Shuichi. Sure he felt bad, but the look on her face was priceless. He had enough of her nagging, even if they were friends. Botan sat there trying to make words come out of here mouth. She kept gaping at him, her mouth opening and closing looking for something to say. She looked like a fish left out of water. She decided silince was the best weapon and turned around, stuck up her nose and huffed. Shuichi was glad for that. At least he wasn't kicked out. He needed something that would count as a ciricular activity and he loved the excitment that came with making a weekly paper. That would be ruined if his blue haired friend was pissed off enough, and he knew that. Botan was a good friend and all, but when worse came to worse, Shuichi believed she was the desendent of Adulf Hitler.

He sat next to Keiko, another good friend, and hoped that this meeting would hurry up. He didn't like hearing the sound of Botan's voice for very long. She was too cheerful for her own good. They discussed what normal teenage newspaper writers discussed. New fashion, the student body, sports... He didn't really pay much attention. He and Keiko scribled notes to eachother on a peice of paper.

All he heard was, " Blah blah blah... GPA's going down... Blah blah blah... Cute skirts... Blah blah blah... Hot quarterback..."

Was she really leader of the school newspaper, or a robot programed to ramble on about pointless things that didn't matter? At least Keiko kept him entertained. The end of his torture didn't come soon enough as they all got there assignments for the week. Keiko got to do her advice collunm like always, and Shuichi got to do the main topic that would make it on the front page. He usually got that position. Even though he did get on Botan's nerves at times he always had the talent for catching juicy stories that would make even the best reporter wet their pants. Thus, leaving the others willow in his glory and be left with tiny stories that most likely wouldn't be ackowlged. Shuichi wished Keiko farewell and departed from the room to the once abandoned hallway that was now filled with students chatting amongst one another and hurry to their locker.

"Next Time Try not to be late," Botan said coming up from behind him.

"It wasn't my fault, Botan. I had to drop off my brother," Shuichi explained.

"You should still say sorry nonetheless," Botan said narrowing her eyes, "Especially after you embarrased me like that."

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry," the readhead said exasperated, "But that look on your face did lighten up my day."

"Not funny," Botan said sternally but then laughed a little, "Your a real headache."

"Just make sure you have enough Tylonal," Shuichi teased.

"Sure thing," Botan giggled as she nudged her friend's arm. "So any new boyfriend yet?"

That made Shuichi blush, "Of course not you know that. Who would be interested in me?"

Botan made a "pfft" sound a waved her hand in the air dramatically, "A lot of people! Duh! Just open your eyes!"

"I think I'd like to keep them closed thank you," said Shuichi reasuringly.

"What's wrong with you! Why are you so afraid of guys? They are great eye candy," his blue-haired companion giggled.

"Yes that may be true but they scare the hell out of me," Shuichi said nothing but the truth.

"So? Just go for it!" Botan reasurred her friend.

Shuichi sighed, "Botan, not everyone thinks that the principle is the hottest thing on Earth like you."

"Even though that may be true, what's the point of being gay if you won't even enjoy having a boyfriend!" Botan yelled persistantly.

Shuichi blushed and covered his friends mouth with his hand. He looked around and saw people staring. He suddenly felt sick.

"Kidding, kidding! She was just kidding!" Shuichi said laughing nervously. He watched as they all departed, whispering amongst themselves.

Shuichi sighed, "You really need to learn how to quiet down."

Botan smiled and patted her friend on the back, "Sorry! But it's not hard to tell!"

"Hey I get it enough from Hai at home. I don't need you to start either," Shuichi protested.

Botan laughed and followed her friend into the classroom. They sat next to eachother and whispered among themselves until the bell rang. The bell had rung and the teacher was about ten minutes late.

"Where is he?" some girl yelled from the back.

"Probably jacking off," a boy yelled rudely and everyone laughed.

"Jeez and I thought you were bad Shuichi ," Botan said exasperatly.

"Shut up Botan," Shuichi whispered back.

Just as everyone started their conversations up again the teacher had walked in. But it wasn't the same teacher. This guy was younger and easy on the eyes. The other teacher was old and if he looked into the mirror his own reflection would run away.

"Mourning class," the teacher announced.

Eveyone stared in cofusion, "Mourning."

The teacher smiled, "I will be replacing your teacher, Mr. Steenly, for the rest of the year. He's been having heart problems, and due to a trip to the emergency room yesterday, he will be unable to return."

The whole class cheered. Poor guy, he just had a heartattack and no one even cared. Still the new teacher was hott.

"Alright, alright calm down everyone. Jeez give the poor guy a break," the new teacher said teasingly, but then turned around and started to right his name out under the board and underlined it," My name is Mr. Jude and I'm your new Literature teacher. Be scared."

Everyone laughed. Shuichi was surprised how easy going this guy was. He was about 6'2" and slender but still muscular. Shaggy dark brown hair with blue eyes with glasses and a beautiful smile. The girls will be begging for him to help them with their homework.

"So can you all do me a favor and intruduce me to some of you," Mr. Jude asked politely. A girls hand shot up immedeatly. He pointed to her, "Ok. Shoot"

She smiled seductivly, "Well my name is Kayla but you can just call me Kiki."

He furrowed his brow and laughed, "Ok. Thank you Kiki."

"No problem," Kiki giggled with her friends.

A boy shot his hand up in the air.

"Go for it," the teacher said.

"I'm Billy but you can just call me Billy," he said girlishly trying to act like the girl before. It had won him a glare.

Mr. Jude laughed, "Thank you Billy."

Shuichi looked over at Botan. He was afraid she might be stupid enough to raise her hand and say something that might embarrase them both.

"Yes," the teacher said pointing to the blue-haired girl.

Oh no, Shuichi thought, too late.

Botan cleared her throat," Well, my name is Botan and I love Literature by the way. I'm the perfect student so don't worry about getting any trouble from me."

Shuichi blushed. Botan was so staright-forward.

"And this," said Botan pointing to a certain redhead who tried to stop her from bringing any attention to him but failed,"is Shuichi! He's a little shy but don't worry. He can talk a lot once you get to know him."

Everyone around the class giggled. Shuichi tried to hide behind his book.

"Ah I see," said the teacher smirking, "Well hopefully your friend and I will get to know eachother better."

The teacher smiled at Shuichi whose face was now the same color as his hair. Shuichi faintly smiled back and cursed his friend under his breath.

"Well I think thats enough introductions right now," he said and the class groaned, "Why don't we start off the first day by reading a new book."

Everyone stared at him like he had just grown two heads. He looked back at them with his eyebrows furrowed and a confused look on his face.

"What?" He asked blunty looking around the room, "I just said we were going to start reading a new book!"

Some people coughed and others moved around unconfurtably in their chair. No one had the nerve to say anything, not even Botan. Shuichi felt sorry for the man looking so stupid so he slowly raised his hand to a noticable height.

"Yes?" Mr. Jude asked.

"Well, um, you see," Shuichi stuttered until Botan elbowed him in the side, "Ow. Well, Mr. Steenily started us off with Russian poetry. He said we weren't ready for reading yet."

"Ah, I see," Mr. Jude smiled knowingly, "Well me and Mr. Steenly think differently now don't we. Well no matter, I am your teacher now and I will begin you all on a book."

Everyone looked at eachother and gave a little sigh of relief. Who wanted to learn about Russians anyways? Botan turned and smiled to her friend and everyone said thank you for saving their butts. Shuichi just smiled at them all.

"The book we will be reading is called "Boy Meets Boy,"" Mr. Jude said.

"You mean "Boy Meets World?"" a boy shouted, "But that's a T.V. show."

Everyone laughed as well as Mr. Jude.

"No I mean Boy Meets Boy, "it's a gay romance novel."

Everyone got suddenly quiet. Did Shuichi hear what he just thought he heard? Now everyone did think he grown two heads. This was insane! Wasn't it illeagal to bring up homosexuality in school? Escpecially if a student in the class was homosexual himself? Not mentioning any names of coarse.

"Okay, the whole blank stare thing is starting to wareout," Mr. Jude smiled.

"You can't be serious, Sir," a girl blurted out.

Mr. Jude furrowed his eyebrows and gave them all confused looks, "Well of coarse I am!"

This time Botan couldn't stop herself, "But Mr. Jude! Isn't homosexuality kind of considered a touchy subject?"

"Alas, that may be true," the teacher inquired, "But we all have to get used to stuff we're not comfortable with. And I don't think we'll need to use such a long word as 'homosexuality'. I think 'gay love' will be just fine, as long as no one objects?"

Mr Jude looked around the room. No one said a word or even gave a movement of their head. This was going to be an interesting class indeed. Mr. Jude gave the silence as a confirmation it was alright and moved on. By that time the shock was finally starting to wear down. But not by much.

"You will each get your own books to read and take home with you," the brown haired man said as he moved around his desks and pulled a big box out, "I expect each of you to treat your book as if it were glass. These books were expensive as all get out!"

Some of the kids laughed and some still stayed silent. Shuichi didn't know wether to laugh or cry. He was excited about the book and the new teacher, but the subject of 'gay love' put him on edge. This class was starting to hit way to close to home. But he had a spot as top student to maintain and one little book can't hurt too bad, right? Hopefully.

A loud slap on his desk snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked down at the book with the title "Boy Meets Boy". So much for treating the books like glass.

"Lost in thought Mr. Minamino?" Mr. Jude asked kindly with a smirk on his face.

Shuichi looked up and blushed, "Sorry, Sir."

"No apologizes needed Shuichi," the teacher patted his back and walked away.

Shuichi expected a giggle from his blue-haired friend but nothing happened. Maybe, for his own sake, Botan hadn't been paying attention. But this was Botan we were talking about, so most likely not. The redhead dared himself to look up. And there she was, smirking, at least she wasn't laughing at him like one of the guys behind him.

"You like him don't you?" Botan asked with that "know-it-all" grin bestfriends had sometimes.

"Like who?" Shuichi whispered playing dumb.

"Mr. June! Duhh!" Botan said, "I don't blame you, he's pretty cute!"

"I don't like him," Shuichi stated, wrinkling his nose for effect, "He's a teacher!"

"So? Everyone gets crushes on their teachers," she stated as if it was the most obvias thing in the world, "C'mon you think he's hott!"

"Do not!" her friend fought.

"Do too! Don't lie!"

"I'm not lieing!"

Just then Mr. Jude cleared his throat to signal that their little tyrant was over. Even though he had no idea what they were tyranting about. But that made it all the more fun. Imediatly both of them snapped their mouths shut and faced foward. Good pets.

"There will be no reading ahead," Mr. June said at last and half the class groaned, while the other half looked like they could care less, "You will all read only the chapter or chapters assigned and chapters we have already read, if you want. It will take the fun out of everything if you already know what's going to happen."

Mr. Jude grin and bared his pearly whites. He could have sworn most of the girls swooned at him. Damn that man had a sexy smile.

"Tomarrow we will start to talk about the book and we probably won't start reading until Monday," Mr. June went on, "Tonight you are allowed to look over the book and see what you make of it so far. But NO reading the book itself, any part. Still, the quote stands 'You cannot judge a book by its cover.' Some of you might like the book at first but once we start reading, you find it a bit too farfetched for your taste. Some of you it might be the exact opposite. Either way, the whole class is stuck reading it, so you might as well enjoy it."

The man smiled again and looked over the class. This sure was an interesting group. Especially the red and blue-haired pair over to the left. Just then the bell rang and the class was over just a quickly as it began

"Thats all for today, now get out of my class," Mr. Jude shouted teasingly.

The class at once was filled with chatter and pounding of books and feet. Shuichi couldn't be happy to get out of their. This was going to be one _long _semester.

Shuichi finished gathering his things and headed over towards his friend. Who, of coarse, looked estatic. How could that girl be so happy all the time? It was like she was overdosed with crack or someother illeagal street drug. He chose some weird people to hang out with.

"Isn't this great!" the girl screeched with joy.

Shuichi just shrugged and gave a kind of "ehh" sound. He wasn't THAT happy about it.

"Oh what's wrong? This book might related to you one day!" She cheered.

"I rather not think about that," Shuichi sighed, he didn't know why the subject was so touchy, it just... was.

"Oh come on, you can't be THAT dissapointed about being gay," Botan pressed.

Shuichi gulped, "It's not that, it's just i know that no guy is going to want me to be with them like that."

"Pssh, sure there is. It would help if you came out about it!" Botan coaxed, "Remember that time at the mall with the cashier boy? He was pratically handing himself to you!"

"I rather you not remind me about that," Shuichi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "That was a complete disaster! I was mumbling and dropping things all over the place. I think by the time we got out of there, you couldn't tell the difference between my face and my hair!"

They both laughed and nugded eachother in the arm. They were just heading out the door behind a hoard of people.

"You'll find someone I promise. You'll be a big player one day!" Botan soothed.

The redhead smiled and opened his mouth, "Well--"

"Hey watch it!" came a voice.

Just like that Shuichi hadn't been paying attention and books went flying everywhere. He had bumped into somoene standing next to him. He looked up to see peircing blue eyes looking at him. It was a girl a little shorter than him with thick frizzy curly orange hair and dressed really weird. She looked like she came out of a horror movie. She was seriously creepy.

"Look what you did! My stuff is everywhere! Your such a jerk," the girl said overeacting.

Shuichi bent down and started picking up one of her notebooks, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean--"

"Don't touch my stuff!," she bellowed, "Who do you think you are?"

Shuichi let the notebook drop and started standing back up. He looked apolligetically at her.

"Thanks to you, I'm going to be late for my next class because I had to pick all of this shit up!" the girl glared at him and Shuichi swore she could have killed him with that look.

He was frozen. He couldn't move or speak or anything! He felt his mouth moving but no words came out. He could feel his cheeks start flushing. He felt numb. What was happening?

"Hey look," his bestfriend shouted behind him, "It was an accident alright? He didn't mean to."

"Yea well accident or not my stuff is still all over the floor," she snapped, "Don't think I couldn't hear what you you two were talking about."

"What?" Botan said confused and put a hand on her friend's shoulder. Shuichi was feeling sick now. She had overheard?

"Don't play dumb. You two were talking as loud as a bunch of preppy school girls," the girl glared at Botan and the redirected her gaze back at Shuichi, "It's love you want right? Well hunny, its love you'll get."

Shuichi's mouth moved again for something to say but nothing came out. What was this girl talking about?

"What are you--" Botan was interrupted by the girl slapping a notebook in her hand.

"You'll soon find yourself twisted so bad in love you'll be sick. You'll have to make the hardest decision anyone has ever made. And that is who to love forever and who to let go once in for all. Tears will be shed and swords will be bared. You'll gain a heartbreak that will stay with you until your dead and six feet under in your grave. It will be a dream come true turned into your worst nightmare. Men will flock you. You'll have to make choices that will effect everyone around you. After it's all over," the girl paused and gave a creepy smile of satisfaction, "You'll life will never be the same again."

With that she muttered something under her breathe, that Shuichi couldn't quite catch. At that instant he no longer felt numb but a tingly feeling swept through his body and his thoughts were muddled. What the hell?

The girl bent down and picked up her things. Both Botan and Shuichi just stared at her awestruck. Jusk like that she was gone.

"Everything alright over here?" a voice came from behind them.

They snapped their heads back and seen Mr. Jude standing behind them.

For once Shuici could speak, "Y-yes sir. Ever-r-rythings fine."

Their teacher gave them a questioning glance and nodded his head, "Well I'd hurry along. Your next class starts in 3 minutes."

They both nodded and walked away. Botan sighed and patted his back.

"That girl had no right freaking out on you like that," she said kind of ticked off.

Shuichi just nodded and walked faster. He wanted get away from that spot as quick as possible. Something strange had just took place but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. All he knew is that girl was weird. VERY weird.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: W00T!! I rock! What may happen next?? Wouldnt you like to know . Well maybe this time I just MAY get more reviews. T.T Gosh R&R people!! Gahh!! Oh and I'm not referring to the orignal book "Boy Meets Boy" thank you. I own none of that. That book goes to the author. I'm not even using the story line. I just like the title. BUT NO!! I DO NOT OWN BOY MEETS BOY!! thankyou. Next CHap. Coming Soon!


End file.
